


经典案例一

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 3





	经典案例一

尊敬的审判长、各位审判员：

考虑到被告人旗木卡卡西特殊的职业背景和心理状况，我方认为有必要就以上所有“事实信息”的真实性展开进一步讨论——任何一个具有公正性的合议庭都不应当将当事人不符合现实状况的叙述直接视作与事实对立的伪证，也不会无视战争对其造成的精神损害把当事人所说的每一句话都作为具有法律效力的证言全盘采纳。为了更好阐明两者之间的区别，我将再次复述被告对案发经过的表述，希望在此过程中能够帮助各位重新建立对本案真正事实的认识。

第一次对被告的审讯发生在其自首次日，嫌疑人旗木卡卡西描述了案发当日的情形：

“我在边境线非交战区南侧的帕克旅馆割断了他的喉咙，把他的尸体埋在铁丝网外的碎石块下。那天是礼拜五，旅馆一楼的酒吧从天黑营业到凌晨，大约四点左右，某位脸上带疤的客人希望我为他调今晚的最后一杯酒。我往石榴浆汁里倒了些白兰地，从调酒器银色的反光里看见一个男孩低头走进门。门口抽土耳其烟丝的男人晃了晃杯子里的加冰威士忌，他透过铅黄色面具对男孩说：刀太锋利，容易伤到自己。那把刀以相当专业的方式固定在男孩背后，象牙刀柄上缠绕的布条半侧沾了血污，刀刃细薄，像易碎的装饰品。那一刻，我知道他会死在这里。”

之后，被告详细回忆了他与受害者之间发生的谈话：

“这个男孩没有喝我为他调配的苏打水，这种超龄的谨慎或许源自他冷漠的天性，或许来自流弹、枪膛和尸块的日夜教诲。我走过去对他说，这杯我请你，能不能让我看看你的刀。他没有说话，低头擦拭着护臂上的血锈，于是我转身递给他一块用伏特加浸过的纱棉布。‘你的刀’，他轻声重复了一遍，你说它是‘你的刀’。既然你见识过战争，我说，应该知道偶尔睁一只眼闭一只眼没有坏处。他抬起头看向我，你不需要和我讲这些，他说，见识过战争的是我不是你，我知道你比任何人都恨我，你知道我也同样恨你。”

随着调查的推进，嫌疑人旗木卡卡西在后续审讯中对作案过程进行了细致交代：

“男孩住在帕克旅馆0279号房，从一楼回到房间需要经过两段楼梯。楼道灯很暗，我隔着一段距离跟在他身后，在他开门时从阴影中贴近，用碎玻璃割断了他的喉管。男孩死的时候脸上没有表情，手中横握的刀在格挡中断裂，半截穿透了我的肋骨，我知道他也想对我做同样的事。我把他的尸体放进浴缸，拧开水龙头冲洗手上的血，从冰冷的液体中感受到一种温暖的触觉。忽然，我听见外面传来一阵敲门声，一个戴着橘色护目镜的孩子大声喊着那具尸体的名字，像是他的朋友。我打开门讲了些并不高明的谎话，没多久他就离开了，半干的血迹在他身后留下深浅不一的脚印。

天亮以后，我将尸体带到铁丝网外的碎石块下，这里很少有人来往，我在这里埋过三十具尸体。接着，我把男孩的身体用石块砸断，抬起头时隐约在远处看到了那个戴着铅黄色面具的男人，他站在树下没有说话，只是静静注视着我处理这一切；我们互不认识，没有理由干预彼此的道德逾规行为。离开前，我将男孩的断刀带回来放置在木盒中，刃口养护得很细致，柄上有小字刻着他的姓氏——我用它时时刻刻提醒自己，那个孩子确实已经死了。”

调查人员对上述证词中提及的相关证据展开调查，在被告家中发现了装有断刀的木盒，各细节均与被告描述温和，刀柄处刻有小字“旗木”，据悉此为受害人父亲遗物。此外，调查人员在帕克旅馆周围的碎石块下发现部分血迹和人体组织残留，因缺乏比对数据无法确定其是否来自死者。木叶地方法院一审判决认为以上供述与证物清晰表明了嫌疑人旗木卡卡西的杀人动机和杀人事实，但我方认为，该判决缺乏对客观条件的正确认识，在审判过程中出现了将复杂问题简单化的误判情况。我方在帕克旅馆内寻找到案发当日在场的三位证人，现将他们各自证言呈现如下：

（证人一，男，11岁）  
“那天晚上，我有事找旗木卡卡西，我敲了他的门，一个男人告诉我他不在。男人的眼睛上有一道伤疤，他友善地看着我，问我是不是旗木卡卡西的朋友。他说，旗木卡卡西托他告诉我，他有事要办，可能有段时间不会回来，让我不要担心。我直截了当地告诉他我不会担心旗木卡卡西，他笑了笑，说那就好。临走前，我注意到他的伤口在流血，于是我简单地教了他如何包扎伤口。他向我道谢的时候很有礼貌，和旗木卡卡西冷漠的反应截然不同。在这之后我匆匆与他道别，我对他说，旗木卡卡西应该还没走远，我并不想见他，只是想知道他什么时候回来。他对我说，你会见到他的。但自那以后我再也没有见过到旗木卡卡西，或许他已经在我不知道的地方变成了一个我不认识的人，又或许他早就死了，这些在战争时期都是很常见的事。”

（证人二，男，24岁）  
“那天晚上，我在旅馆一楼的酒吧喝酒。边境以南酿产的白兰地很烈，我并不常喝，近两年喝的更少。家中祖上世代从事军火贸易，自开战以来日日有订单生意往来，这些生意大多由我负责，为了时刻保持清醒要避免沾染酒精。给我调酒的男人听完往银杯里加了些红石榴汁，他说，酒有酒的作用，酒精对人的损伤远远小于被理性规则支配的情感违规带来的伤害。我告诉他，伤害往往更容易出现在容易受到伤害的人身上，这种带有自愿性质的痛苦并不会因酒精或其他高超的隐瞒技巧而减轻。我们的谈话没有持续很久，一个面色阴沉的孩子走进店内，男人转身为他调了一杯苏打水。我坐在原地，独自喝完了那杯血红色的白兰地。或许他说得没有错，酒有酒的作用，战争有战争的作用，只是出生在一个缺乏选择的时代对绝大多数人来说并不算好事，他们终其一生所追寻的虚假意义并不能弥补这个时代带给他们的伤害，却剥夺了他们选择死亡的权利。”

（证人三，男，30岁）  
“那天晚上，我走进房间，看见旗木卡卡西躺在浴缸里，手里握着一把断刀，地上有一滩血。我小心地把刀从他手中取走，我对他说，刀太锋利，容易伤到自己。旗木卡卡西在这种状态下通常听不见我说的话，他一动不动倚靠着浴室的墙砖，浴缸里的水冷得像块冰。我让他靠在我的肩膀上，用干净的纱布处理了他的伤口，但我知道这对他并没有多少帮助。这些年我一直想弄清楚旗木卡卡西在他孤立的精神世界中究竟看到了怎样的图景，我试着问过他这个问题，每次得到的回答并不比他在床上的谎言更加真实。我把断刀上的血迹擦干，重新放进木盒，忽然发现我对旗木卡卡西一无所知。我的家庭教育我，在这个世界上人们只有通过伤害才能真正了解彼此，我承认这种理论有它自己的正确性。尽管此刻我们只能像陌生人一样拥抱，但我知道我们正身处同样的梦境，终有一日我们所经历的痛苦将如河水般重新汇流，不分彼此。”

上述证词与被告所作供述之间存在种种差异，经我方多次调查，发现其中并没有人提供伪证，所有人做出的都是具有“真实性”的证言。三年前，一种被称为“偏差虚构”的伪证判别法由当代法学理论家宇智波止水首次提出，在他为当事人宇智波鼬进行无罪辩护时举过这样一个例子：如果一个叙述者讲述的事件以“被乌鸦收养的男孩住在森林里”开头，之后所有有关这个男孩的故事显然不能被视作现实中发生的事情，而叙述者之所以像叙述事实般详细叙述这一切，是因为这个虚构的男孩影射出某种处于条件虚设下的本质真实，因而在叙述者的认知中处于可信的真实状态。他最后指出，在法律范畴中，当事人产生的“偏差虚构”不属于故意陷害、编造情节或隐瞒罪证行为，但此类证言无法作为关键证据采纳。

回到本案，如果“一个被乌鸦收养的男孩”被认为具有虚构特征，那么“一个背着刀的男孩”又如何呢？我们的法律建立在一种管理证据的手段和一种采信证词的判断基础之上，对本案而言，所有判断和推论都围绕着同一个出发点进行，即当事人旗木卡卡西认为自己有罪，这个先行观点不知不觉将审判的重心从现行法律中的无罪推定转换成了有罪推定，这样的判例一旦成立，显然将表明现有律法能够根据某种隐喻的具体化程度对当事人进行定罪，其荒谬程度不言而喻。作为被告代理人，我方在此代表旗木卡卡西针对一审判决提出如下请求：

1、依法撤销火刑初字第9720号刑事判决书。  
2、依法恢复上诉人事业编制身份。  
3、依法改判上诉人适用刑期并移交第三方代理人执行。

而作为原告代理人，我必须再次重申，建立现代法律多元结构体系的目的绝非帮助嫌疑人脱罪。正如宇智波止水所说，虚构的产生源于虚构化的现实，一项对本案最为重要的事实需要在此强调：受害人旗木卡卡西确实已经死亡，而造成这一结果的直接行凶者正是本案被告旗木卡卡西。被告人在近二十年间持续对旗木卡卡西造成伤害，手段残忍，情节恶劣，无可宽恕，现由我方代表旗木卡卡西向被告提出诉讼请求如下：

1、从今日起停止对旗木卡卡西的任何伤害行为，由第三方代理人进行监督。  
2、为旗木卡卡西提供合理补偿，具体补偿形式由第三方代理人决定。  
3、在规定期限内与旗木卡卡西达成和解。

为了死者的遗愿能够实现，生者的灵魂得到慰藉，为了迟到的正义不再迷失于人性崎岖之途，希望本案早日获得公平、公正的判决。

第三方代理人签字：宇智波带土


End file.
